Ziggy Maddix
Ziggy Maddix (b. 11 August, 2009) was a full blood wizard. He was one of three children of Peter and Kara Maddix, along with his older sister Arietta Maddix, and younger brother Henry Maddix. Ziggy lived a priveledged wizard life until his parents were murdered on his first and second year at Hogwarts, resulting in his relocation to the Stritch Orphan home with his best friend Arizona Stritch, his sister's boyfriend Quinn Stritch and orphan twins Samuel and Samantha Stritch. He began attending Hogwarts in 2020. Ziggy was the only member of the Maddix family to be sorted into Slytherin house, although, in his early years, resembled no typical 'Slytherin' traits, and instead showed similar bravery and courage to his Gryffindor counterparts. While at school Ziggy maintained his childhood friendship with Arizona Stritch, and made friends with fellow Slytherins Charlie Curtis and Tilly Gilly. He became well recognised in his school after the murder of his entire family within the first three years of attending Hogwarts. Biography Family lineage Ziggy was born into the Maddix Family, his father, Peter Maddix, was a 'mud-blood' working as a hairdresser in the muggle world. His mother, Kara Maddix, was a pureblood Auror, made famous after the capture of Vincent Rogumus, who was suspected of murdering his entire family as well as the Dolorem family (with the exception of Quinn Dolorem, who went on to become Quinn Stritch). Hogwarts years (2020-2027) First year Ziggy and Arizona visit Olivander's to replace their wands. There they meet the charming Alex Armour, who would be entering Hogwarts in their year group. Ziggy, Arietta, Arizona and Quinn arrive at platform 9 3/4, where they meet Laurie Clinte, who quickly shows a desire to be their friend. Quinn and Arietta, being in their fifth year, leave Ziggy, Arizona and Laurie to find their own carriage. They ask to join Feliz Van Drimmelen's carriage, who refuses, informing them that his "mates" asked him to reserve it whilst they got sweets from the trolley. They instead ask Gabby Grabonski, who accepts enthusiastically. During the sorting ceremony, Ziggy watches Arizona get sorted into Gryffindor with his sister, and Feliz get sorted into Slytherin, and therefore becomes extremely dissapointed when he is sorted into Slytherin too. He doesn't make friends with any Slytherins quickly, and knows he can't stay with fellow Syltherin Quinn Stritch, as he already has his fifth year friends. Instead he tags along with misfits Charlie Curtis and Tilly Gilly. After the conclusion of Ziggy's first year at Hogwarts, Ziggy and his family were informed of the murder of his mother Kara whilst on the job. Peter took it upon himself to catch the killer. Second year After and enjoyable first year, Ziggy eagerly awaits his second year at Hogwarts, and arrives with his sister Arietta, now in sixth year, and his brother Henry, about to begin his first year. They meet Arizona at the station, however she is not accompanied by Quinn, who she says has travelled to France for a 'Meet-up Of Individuals Surviving Trauma (MOIST)'. Arietta is concerned as to why Quinn didn't tell her first, and confused because Quinn usually declines such meet-ups. She later finds a Prophet article, showing that the honorary guests is Lilliana Rogumus, the only spared child of serial-killer Vincent Rogumus. Quinn was not mentioned. Months later she receives a letter from Quinn, stating that he will not return to Hogwarts for the remainder of the year, and instead will repeat a year.\ Ziggy is disappointed when his brother Henry is sorted into Gryffindor, and he doesn't even have Quinn present in his house that year. After the conclusion of Ziggy's second year at Hogwarts, he, Arietta and Henry informed that their father had gone missing, suspected dead after searching for Kara's killer. Arizona recalls a letter from Peter sent from Lawson Lakeside. They move into the Stritch Orphan Home with Arizona and Quinn, where Henry and Ziggy suspect Quinn's involvement with their father's disappearance, however don't tell Arietta as to not upset her. Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Physical appearance All members of the Maddix family have dark, glossy black hair. Ziggy's was long and greasy. Ziggy was tall and slender, often tired looking but very handsome and rugged. Ziggy had pale white skin and was always seen as 'messy' in comparison to his beautiful older sister and "golden-boy" younger brother. Personality and traits Ziggy was often quiet in Hogwarts, and never fit in with his Slytherin peers. However, when given a task or met with a challenge, he would show extreme bravery and courage. Ziggy suffered from dyslexia, and always struggled in academia whilst his siblings and mother were successful in their fields. He had a particularly strong connection with his father, who shared this struggle of learning. Ziggy became deeply disturbed after the death of his family, and isolated himself from his friends Arizona, Charlie and Tilly. Arizona would often comfort him, being present during the death of his brother. When given the task of murdering four innocents, Ziggy couldn't bare at first to be around them, however continued believing that the resurrection of his family would restore his happiness. Possessions * Wand: * Werner: Harry's animal companion, Werner the cat would often get in the way. He was an old cat, very blind and deaf, and would commonly walk face-first into walls. Although Ziggy was usually annoyed by Werner, he cared for him immensely. * Gabby's possessions: After Gabby's death, Lilliana finds a small box with her possessions. Items include Polyjuice potion, a diary, a timeturner, restricted library book pages and rare ingredients. Relationships Due to Ziggy's mother capturing the killer of Quinn's family, Ziggy knew prior to his arrival at Hogwarts. This lead to the romantic relationship between Quinn, and Ziggy's sister Arietta. Since quinn lived with Arizona, Sam and Sammy, Ziggy would often visit, which lead to him becoming best friends with Arizona Stritch. In Hogwarts, Ziggy was forced to become friends with fellow Slytherins Charlie Curtis and Tilly Gilly. He also liked Gabby Grabonski from Ravenclaw. In his later years, he befriended Lilliana Rogumus, both being the remaining survivors of their family's murders. Ziggy also acknowledged his homosexuality after befriending Alex Armour, however tried not to get attached. Appearences * Ziggy Maddix book 1 (not yet named) * Ziggy Maddix book 2 (not yet named) * Ziggy Maddix book 3 (not yet named) * Ziggy Maddix book 4 (not yet named) * Ziggy Maddix book 5 (not yet named) * Ziggy Maddix book 6 (not yet named) * Ziggy Maddix book 7 (not yet named)